Sexual Parts
In the early 1990s, Youngsoon Yang who took a class at the Manga Academy answered the question of what kind of cartoon he would like to make as follows. "I want to make a cartoon with sex and violence." After a while, Youngsoon Yang draws many NSFW comics, for example 『NudlNude』, 『Kidongi』, 『Kungdariman』, 『Asaekkiga』. Also in the same worldview, Iron Dog John Doe, Rami Record sometimes contains sexual parts. Unlike other things, Denma includes more. Iron Dog John Doe When Pre-Guardian priests becomes Guardian priests, they wears a suit with a distinctive decorations on their chest. These decorations looks like faucets, and in faucet (수도꼭지, Sudokkokji) and nipple (젖꼭지, jeotkkokji) the word handle (꼭지, kkokji) is in common uses in Korean. Image Rami Record *In (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)), Soy's hip is revealed. *(5) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)) **Flower (Zea)'s naked body is revealed. **Denjo says to Thomas, "I stroking her every night..." And Thomas replies, "It's ... It's okay! I wonder, but I don't want to know!" It means Thomas misconceives Denjo is necrophilia. **Thomas thinks, 'What did he do with stroking her every night?' *In (7) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)), at the boundary between this world and the world beyond, dead people are naked and fall, and Flower (Zea) does physical fitness training. *In (8) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)), Rami says to Thomas, "The monk touches and hugs me.". *In (16) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)), Flower (Zea)'s naked body is revealed. *In (18) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)), Flower (Zea)'s naked body is revealed. Denma In the new English version, unlike the original version, there're may the sexual change in the lines. (★) A Dog of Pamana *In (2), when Denma says to Cell, "I see! this must be the old man's secret stash of..." And Cell replies, "I-I don't want to see such thing!" It means adult video. Captain Hardok *In (4), Hardok says, "But our life-saving efforts were soon mocked... by the Carlburn congressmen who returned with bargained booties...And booties" (★) In original version (include old English version), Hardok says "But as if they were laughing at us... Calburn (Carlburn) congressmen brought all spoils of war they got for a bargain which included even women..." Eve Rachel *In (1), Adam reveals a trainee's hip and spanks. *In (2), Adam spanks Marvic. Blackout *In (3), Adam spanks Head-Eye. *In (6), Cell points to Denma's penis and says "Nyah-hang! So cute!" *In 5. A.E. (1), Arcel goes to the toilet alone and he thinks 'Jeez, look at myself.' Then Ballack comes and tries to rape Arcel. *In 5. A.E. (2), Yahwah commands Ballack to harass Arcel. Band of Brothers *Adams are spanks eyebrow hair, frog skin, and Edrei. Yael Road *In (3), Denma sees Guyrin in dream when the building collapses. But Guyrin's face is divided and the mask of someone is revealed. Someone's nose looks like a penis. *In (5), Denma asks to Yael, "That is some stemina you're showing. What's your secret?" And narrator (translator) says "What a great question, Denma." In original version, there's no narrator, so Denma thinks 'Huh? What's the question...-_-;;' (Korean) *In (7), the shapes of the cyclic mass exchange ability used by Denma appear like penises. Savoy Gaal *In 11. A.E., Ballack says to Arcel, "I am doing this for you." and "You should learn to really explore your body, I can teach you." *In (2), Yahwah orders Denma to save Edrei who was abducted by the Savoys. At this time, Yahwah sends to Denma that the footage that Edrei's Eve sent. There's Edrei's penis is seen. Denma says "Switch the camera angle!" *In (20), Denma says to Mirai Datsu, "In front of this unpleasant statue near your lab". *In (22), Edel and Arcel sees unpleasant statue. *(30) **Azio's nose looks like a penis. And his one junior Savoy says "Wow, Boss! That's an intense new look!" **Arcel asks to Denma, "What's your type, baby Denma? Do you fantasize over hot bombshells like me?" *In (31), Denma uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue Mirai Datsu. At this time, Denma sees the G-string worn by Edel during the rescue and throw up. Then Denma thinks 'S-Stunning.' *In (37), Denma sees Pentagon's information received from Gaal. In the video, Guyrin says to Pentagons, "Just because we are in the same bed doesn't mean I am his." (★) In original version (include old English version), Guyrin says "Just because he has me, it doesn't make me his girl." Sixteen *In (1), Edel takes a shower. *(2) **Ham says to Edel and O, "Oh-no, so many love in one sentence gave me a hard-on!" **Edel and O points to Ham's penis, and Edel says "Okay, okay! Can you please first let your little creature relax?" *In (8) **Ham says to Edel, "The head Deva, she's a witch. Once she picks out a toy, she won't leave you alone!" And Ham gives Edel to G-string. **The chief priest says to Edel, "Make it count!" Then "Already? Good job. Make sure you close the door." **Asherah says to Edel, "Come here, little puppy. Make your mistress happy with a soft massage. Come on!" And Asherah thinks 'Hmm-- What a bummer. I thought I found myself a new perfect boy toy. The reason why he got rejected was because he's gay?' And grumpy Asherah spreads rumor that Edel is gay. **Heimann beats Edel and says, "You Freak! You should have given me heads up! Now everyone will think I am one of you! This is not a good look for me when I've been your roommate the whole time here! Wait a minute! I get it now, you and O, you two are more than friends. Yuck! that is just disgusting!" **One priest grabs Edel's hand and says, "Hot day, huh?" **A Deva says to Nell, "How do gays make love?" *In (10), Hussadin says "You collect my sponsor paycheck every month, but you keep my Devas in your pocket. How the hell am I supposed to entertain my guests?" *In (13) **Agnes asks to Hussadin, "But I see that some of Devas you've selected are virgins yet to experience men. Would it be alright?" And Hussadin replies, "It would actually be even better, as I have different business partners with varied tastes." And Agnes says, "Judgning from the conditions of your Devas who ended up at the Health Bureau, it seems you have a business partner who likes it a bit too rough." And Hussadin replies, "Oh, there is this one friend who tends to get more than playful." **Asherah says, "Nell-- Can these innocent girls last at baron Hussadin's? Oh well, if you can't last, you won't last. That's the life of a priestess." **Hussadin says, "You're merely a temple prostitute! Alright! I'll show you what rough is!" *(14) **Heimann says to Edel, "Huh? Ah! You! You! Are you trying to stalk me? Get away from me!" **Hussadin says to his butler, "These boys just can't wait, eh? Call everyone up for a business meeting! Wait, don't call Hormah yet. Call him the last. That guy turns everything into a trainwreck." **The doctor says to Devas, "It's lord baron's thoughtful offer to protect you from various space diseases. Because who don't knows what sort of virus his business guests might carry." **Nell recalls. In recall, Asherah told Nell it's just another priestess duty in the Church of Madonna, and they need Patron's support because their brothers and sisters are starving. **Hussadin says to his butler, "So-- These three are the virgin ones? Then, I should teach them before my guests come. Who should I begin with? Okay. I'll start with this one." *In (15), Hussadin teaches man to a Deva before his guests come. After that, Nell also goes to his room. *(16) **The general of the reps of Zedekiah brigade says to Yiyoo, "Deva Yiyoo, I would like to confess my faith to you tonight." **The bussiness partners' conversations, "Look at this nasty pervert!", "What are you talking about? don't tarnish my innocent love!", "Innocence? You? Hahaha even Hussadin's dogs would laugh at it!" **Heimann says, "This is sickening. Damn it. What are we doing here? This is not what I signed up for." **Yiyoo says to the general of the reps of Zedekiah brigade, "Oh, Stop being so naughty, general!" And the general of the reps of Zedekiah brigade replies, "I've never been so passionately faithful as I am now." **Hussadin says, "It's getting pretty late, fellas. Why don't we go and each have our private worship?" **The one bussiness partner says, "Hey, let's have tonight's worship together." And another bussiness partner says, "In fact, why don't we all have it together? Like a revival assembly! Time for a real party!" Then the other bussiness partner says, "Bahaha! Someone's extra faithful tonight!" **Day one. Day two. As time went on, Edel realizes what his uncle meant by the living hell. **Doctor says to Edel, "Jeez, hope Devas don't get hurt so badly this time." And "He tends to get a little too rough, and the last Devas who served him all ended up at the Health Bureau of church body." *(17) **The infection pathway of Space disease is similar to AIDS in reality. **Hussadin says to Edel, "If you care for Devas so much as you say, …… Why don't you serve him yourself for the worship? He doesn't care whether it's a girl or a boy. He actually enjoys pretty boys like yourself. Yeah, it'd actually be great! You're a Quanx, right? Then you don't even have to worry about space diseases and viruses. If you serve him on behalf of the Devas, I might consider your request. So? Can you do it?" **Fedor says to Skellion, "Well, that's totally ridiculous! …… N-No way..." And Skellion replies, "I told you he's friggin' nuts!" **Hormah says to Nell, "Hmm... I smell delicious baby skin. Okay, let's start with you." **Edel says to Hormah, "I am priest Edel. And I have lord baron Hussadin's permission to serve you for the private worship, sir." **In recall, Hussadin told to Edel, "…… Are you serious? Alright, I will do so. But to do that, you have to fulfill his endless appetite. It won't be easy. Bahahaha-- Who cares? Good! A guardian priest at his best!" **Heimann says to Edel, "Phew... Thanks for being gay at the worst moment." **Nell says to Edel, "Father, father Edel, y-you don't really need to do this--" And Edel replies, "I-- I am just doing my job, protecting the Devas." Then Edel goes to Hormah's room. *(18) **Edel takes a shower, but blood flows under his feet. **Edel tries to sit on a chair but stands up because his hip is sore. Heimann is laughed at it. *(19) **Ran's secretary's race is wrapped around their heads with a large, transparent hemisphere, and their heads look like a penis. **Ran scratches his hip. *In (20), Nell gives Edel a cushion she used. Edel says, "Ahhhh-- This feels much better." And Heimann says, "Yo, stop feeling yourself right next to me." Then Edel thinks 'It feels like my wounds are healing even faster!' And Heimann says, "Dude! Stop feeling it so much!" *In (21), Hormah beats up Heimann and Nell, and he forces her to private worships. *(22) **Hormah thinks, 'Ugh, what a bummer. She just passed out before I even finished. Pah! I'd rather have another worship with that priest.' Then Edel comes Hormah says, "Speak of the devil-- Why don't you come help me finish, pretty boy?" **Chief priest is angry and says to Hussadin that stop the worship. *In (24), through Korah, Ham (Balak) saw the things that were done to Edel. Next, he cries. *In (25), Korah says to Ham (Balak), "Woah! you're as spicy as the legend says you're." And Ham (Balak) replies, "Skip on the porn!" *In (27), Asherah says to Ham (Balak), "Is he really your nephew? Perheps, back when we--" *In (31), Space disease is also known as Space AIDS. *In (37), a woman appears in the hologram where the priest of Bureau of Admin floats. *In (38), a priest's penis appears. *(46) **A furnace scavenger says to another furnace scavenger, "It seems he's alone, except this weird poster." And another furnace scavenger replies, "I guess he's gay." **Skellion says to Ferdo, "He literally fell to hell with nothing but his balls." (★) In original version (include old English version), Skellion says "He was left with nothing in hell." *In (47), 2 men who're degenerates who were left with nothing but debased human desires, one man says, "Oh! She's my type--" Another man replies, "Peet! who isn't?" Then one man says, "Time to get this party started--" *In 12. A.E. (1), Edel wore his G-string and exhausted so sleeps. And Balak sees Nell. Pigear *In (4), Jet thinks, 'That smells like a pheromone perfume that seduces opposite sex. This is Mr. Mario ain't getting old, heh?' *In (7), Hoon says to Jet, "I end up feeling the smallest things because I have a hyper sensitive body." And Jet replies, "Shut up! I don't want to picture that!" It means get a hard-on. *In (12), Tanza says Mario treat a female Pigear as a real woman so he's old pervert. *(13) **Jet says to Mu, "Get some rest, Mu. Use me as a bed." **Mu says to Jet that to stop sticking his hip out because it's disgusting. Jet says this is company policy but maybe it isn't. *In (18), the poachers calls the male Pigears to horndogs. God's Lover *In (3), Adam spanks Jet. *In (5), Hador uses the Equivalent Mass Exchange of chocolate bar to blow a female soldier's button. *In (6), Eunguy says to Yahwah, "I am not a pedophilic psychopath!" *In (7), the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary's pattern of her head. It's similar to vulva. *In (17), God says, "Hey! Why were a skirt if you are going to cover it up? Are your undies made of gold?" *In (49), the concept of Mating comes out. *In (65), God is naked in front of May. *In (67), God reveals his penis in Hawk's face, and Hawk says "Argh! Get your penis out of my face!" *(71) **God sits in a hologram shape, sitting on a park bench and thinks. The couple is surprise to see God seeing the figure con in this place. A woman sees his penis and says it's nice and very detailed. A man hears it and irritated. **Soobin blushing his face and says to May that "Hey... Can I get a coffee before I go?" That means suggest sex. **God says, "Coffee... that was not the only thing he wanted! You damn extra-planet wolf!" *In (72), God says, "Do you have any idea what's happening down there? He want inside to get a coffee and suddenly does this and that... He's a crook!" This and that means sex. *In (74), May wears clothes and it's estimated to be Soobin's dress shirt. And Soobin wears tank top. It means May and Soobin had sex. *In (84), the eldest son's wife orders to remove all the mirrors in the fitting room and don't come in until the son's wives are out. And when May comes in, the eldest son's wife says they chose a few dresses for her to wear at places that have a dress code so she'll go on up and try them on now. May is embarrassed, but she tries to wear a dress. At this time, the eldest son's wife says her gifts include top and bottom, inside and outside so first try the inner wears first. The second son's wife and the third son's wife says the sisters-in-laws don't have mirrors in this room, so they'll see how they look on May. The eldest son's wife says she want to see the beautiful body that the youngest brother-in-law fell in love with, so she's so excited to see how her gifts would look on her beautiful body. *(90) **God says, "He was a crew member who had a thick neck." and "Is that thick-neck crew member some kind of love god?" The crew member's penis seems to be thick when God emphasizes twice that he has a thick neck. And the tree the crew member hold is reminiscent of his penis. **God says, "But somehow he talked her out only in a few days. Like, saying this and that..." This and that means sex. **God says, "Ah, how could I forget their vigorous yet mesmerizing night..." *In (91), the eldest son's wife and the second son's wife say that the youngest one is still sleeping. Because, last night the third son's wife and a crew member who had a thick neck had a vigorous yet mesmerizing sex. *(95) **God says, "And people started to interact with others once they felt better." The interact means sex. **The third son's wife changing clothes, and the crew member says, "That was the best meat that I've ever had." The meat means penis. In original version, the crew member says, "That was the best meat that I've ever had." In Korean, the 'had (eaten)' means the abbreviation for 'to pick out and eat'. And it also means 'to bed'. *In (96), the third son's wife says, "If you ever tell anyone about..." And May says, "I didn't see anything. It was too dark for me to see anything." The third son's wife says, "Hey... I need to get more sleep... I'm so tired..." *In (97), the look of the Hyponne family's battleship is similar to the penis. And that battleship was going to enter warp hole. *In (107), God's hip is revealed. *(113) **God's hip is revealed. **When God rushes to the owner of planet Bella, he's embarrassed. *In 15. A.E. (3-1), a detective says, "Godman the perverted hero who only helps pretty girls?!" *In 16. A.E. (1-4), in original version, Guido's name reveals (기두, Gidu, 奇頭). It's similar to the Sino-Korean 귀두 (Kɥidu, 龜頭). It means glans penis. Guido's head is reminds of the glans penis. A Catnap *In (1), a Priestess says that a Guardian priest told her to call him brother so this is annoying because of those perverted Guardian priests so she doesn't want to go there anymore. *In (14), Soy's hip crack appears. *In (16), Palace's Transcriptome's penis appears. *(29) **Abigail blushes his checks and says, "Ah... Team Leader, I'm a little sensitive." **Abigail says, "It's simple physics that you learn when you're a teenager... ...... Yeah, I used to do this vibrating a lot..." *(30) **Tomoda is comes from the Ayaka Tomoda, who's Japanese AV actress. A decade ago, Tomoda was the top of the actresses because her face, body, expression is best of best. Abigail thinks he want Tomoda to be happy. **Balack (Balak) thinks, 'And we're losing to a perverted Guardian priest like that!' (★) *In (36), at first and second panel and fifth panel, Abigail pulls on Max's legs. It looks like they're having sex. *In (37), Max wakes up dreaming again while he's stunned, and in the dream he's baby so he thinks it's so comfy and he finds mom's breasts. Abigail says with a serious face that there're some fine lines that Max shouldn't cross so get off of him and he'll Passionate Banging. At this time, Max is sucking Abigail's decoration. *In (41), Hades says, "People will think that I'm a pervert! You damn couple... stop walking around. Just go back inside and have sexual intercourse!" *In (46), Tear goes to the restroom, but doctor is embarrassed. Tear finds out that Balack has taken away his Little Pleasure, so he screams, "! W... What?! W-Where did it go? My... My Little Pleasure! Aaaah...! Balack! You little son of a gun...!" The Little Pleasure means Tear's penis. The scene where Tear's Little Pleasure disappeared refers to the South Korean meme 'I'm A Eunuch'. Korean, English subtitles, English dubbing *In (53), Gatsu says to Balack that "Did you think that you could hold me by the balls?" (★) *In (59), a member of the Management Department of the planet Gaia says, "Volunteered? Ah-ha! Like our Director, he might have a perverted taste in uniforms..." The planet Gaia people dress in like school uniforms. It's the ambiguous words of "School" which is a slang word of prison, and actual school. Combined with the above, the Director of the Management Department of the planet Gaia is a pervert that likes school uniforms. *(62) **Mayhen wears garter belt. **The Duke wears leather clothes and he plays BDSM Private worship. *In (93), it's reveals that Agnes really wanted a guy with an Acceleration ability. Agnes could've slept with this ability, with Haaken or Abigail. *In (130), Rami's naked body and teats appear. *In (135), the Super-Transcriptome's hip appears. *In (136) **The Super-Transcriptome's hip appears. **Rami's naked body appears. *In (141), the Duke wears a leather clothes and holds a paddle, and he plays BDSM Private worship. *In (143), Rami's naked body appears. *(165) **The Duke and his entourage take a dick shaped spacecraft, then this is enters a warp hole. **The Aorica's henchman tries to force Agnes to be served. *In 1. A.E. (7), the Aorica's henchman watching porn. Kuan's Fridge *In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (4), Eunguy puts his foot on Jet's waist and threatens, "If I step on your private area, I bet you won't get so lucky with the ladies. Don't you think?" And Jet says "Hey, bud. I won't let you down. You and me, all the way. Now can you help me up?" *In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (5), when the Duke was dead, he wearing leather clothes and he played BDSM private worship. *Chapter 2 2. A.E. (9) **Cain's nose looks like a penis. **A penis nose on El's silhouette looks. *In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (13), El taps the balls of his mask. *In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (22), Adam appears and tries to spank Buzz hair's ass. *In (2), Denma's penis appears. *In (3), Hoon's hip appears. *In (26), Mustache shouts to Denma that why he's holding onto his butt this time, and he says he gotta holds onto something, and he said he can't grab his cape, and this beats holding his arm. *In (32), The Manager Bishop says the Devarims are so reckless, and they should be more careful about who they pick a fight with, in case they didn't know, their church body is massive. At this time, the Manager Bishop's secretary sees Kuan's massive penis, and she's blushed. *In (50), Ran's penis appears. *(63) **Orange hair says to Sunglasses that if he's a priest, it'd best if he didn't read him. Sunglasses says he started it, so he may hold still. **Sunglasses sees Orange hair had a night, and he blushes. **Sunglasses thinks Orange hair lucky bastard, and he should quit being a priest and he also have a night. *In (93), the Manager Bishop's secretary sees Cain's nose, and she's blushed. The knight *In (3), in the toilet, Mustache's employee sees Hyper-Quanx's dick and says, "Your girlfriends will probably miss you a lot though." It means Hyper-Quanx's dick is huge. Category:Content